


Grantaire is Spared the Trouble of Waking Up

by howlikeagod



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Ghosts, M/M, Only shippy if you squint, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlikeagod/pseuds/howlikeagod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In silence and noonday sun, the truth begs Grantaire to see. </p><p>Based on the tumblr prompt "Shit, are you bleeding?" for E/R</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grantaire is Spared the Trouble of Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr user [healbells](http://healbells.tumblr.com) sent me this prompt because they are evil. Enjoy it, you monster.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr at eternalgirlscout.tumblr.com/post/85225242998

The first thing he notices is the cold. It shouldn’t be this cold in June, not with the midday sun filtering through the holes grapeshot has punctured in the walls as blinding as it is. Next is the quiet. It is not the sudden silence of a battle ended too soon, but the kind of silence Grantaire imagines must have surrounded Orpheus in the Underworld.

(There is a reason for that, of course, but Grantaire hasn’t seen it yet.)

He shudders as he stands up. A weight sloughs off his shoulders like shrugging off a heavy coat. His eye catches a shape that is as familiar as his own hands and infinitely more lovely. The sun is so unnaturally bright, it appears to shine right through the figure of Enjolras standing by the wall.

(The sun is not really so bright, of course, but Grantaire hasn’t seen it yet.)

Grantaire stumbles to his side. He stares in wonder, in awe. How does a man who had been so ready to die still stand breathing while the blood of his friends is drying on the floor?

(The answer is simple, of course, but Grantaire hasn’t seen it yet.)

Enjolras looks him in the eye, and his gaze softens in a way Grantaire has never seen before.

“You’re still here, too,” he notes.

“Where else would I be?” Grantaire replies. Then, he glances down at Enjolras’ chest. What he’d assumed to be the blood of National Guardsmen is actually something much more worrying.

“Shit, are you bleeding?”

(He is, of course, and now Grantaire sees it.)


End file.
